Pour un verre de scotch
by Lablanche11
Summary: Mais que ressent donc Harry à chaque fois que son nectar est présenté devant lui ? Est ce une habitude innocente ou une véritable addiction ?


Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue !

Cela fait un moment que je voulais écrire cette petite chose, petit délire commun avec ma bêta. Vous l'aurez compris si vous me lisez souvent, cette fiction porte sur l'amour de Harry pour le scotch. Attention, cela n'est pas du tout à prendre au sérieux… Et surtout : l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé ! Le rating se justifie donc par cela: les alcools forts ne sont, en effet, pas pour les jeunes !

Allez, bonne lecture !

Ah oui… Bien sur, les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le verre fut posé sur la table. Le bruit sec produit par le mouvement légèrement violent provoqua en moi une brève excitation. Mon regard, dirigé précédemment ailleurs, s'aiguilla de suite vers l'objet et s'y vissa. Je sentis alors mes joues se réchauffer et mes mains trembler. Un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je remerciai intérieurement celui qui m'avait servi. Assis sur mon canapé, dans mon appartement, je savais qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une personne pour le faire, mais à ce moment là mon esprit ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le pourquoi du comment n'avait pas d'importance et seul le liquide doré comptait. Les fines nuances de marron clair avaient absolument toute mon attention.

Comme d'habitude, mon esprit se remémora inconsciemment les effets provoqués par le liquide salvateur sur mon corps et ma raison. Déjà, je sentis le fluide glisser entre mes lèvres et s'approprier ma bouche. Ma langue et mon palais étaient alors en feu, l'alcool brûlant tout sur son passage. Malgré tout, je pouvais discerner le gout amer de la saveur sucrée, elle-même à peine altérée par celle, infime, du brûler. Cet instant était celui que je chérissais le plus. L'attente avant ma déglutition. Je maitrisais alors, le liquide était prisonnier de ma bouche, n'avait pas encore passé le cap de la gorge et fini son chemin jusqu'à mon estomac. Cependant, ce moment ne durait jamais longtemps, la brûlure étant trop violente. Alors, il vainquait et j'avalais. Une gorgée n'étant jamais suffisante, je finissais toujours le verre et en redemandais souvent. Après une bonne vingtaine de gorgées, je n'avais ensuite plus qu'à patienter. Mais l'effet ne se faisait cependant jamais trop attendre. Bien vite, la chaleur, déjà présente dans ma bouche et sur mes joues, atteignait le reste de mon corps, allant brûler jusqu'au dernier de mes orteils. La tête me tournait alors et mon regard devenait vitreux. Je pouvais dire à ce moment là que le liquide doré avait vaincu mon physique et mon mental. Je ne buvais jamais jusqu'à m'écrouler, c'est pour cela que ce meilleur ami ne parvenait pas à me dégouter. Les quelques migraines que je récoltais ne contrebalançaient pas cet état de béatitude. Le liquide doré n'était pas mien, je lui appartenais. Sans parler d'indépendance, je savais que la bataille était perdue.

Mon regard, flouté par cette montée d'émotions présente dans mes souvenirs, redevint ensuite net et mon sourire se raffermit. L'envie se faisait plus présente. Mon corps amorça alors inconsciemment un mouvement de rapprochement. Je me redressai sur mon canapé et tendis une main. Enfin, ma paume entoura le verre transparent et mes doigts se refermèrent autour. J'amenai ensuite ma main à mon niveau et mes yeux observèrent le liquide doré du haut. Ainsi vu sans la moindre entrave, il n'en était que plus beau, plus attirant. Mes paupières se fermèrent et je portai alors le verre à mes lèvres. Encore gardées hermétiquement closes, le fluide se contenta donc de les caresser, allumant légèrement son brasier.

Cependant, alors que j'allais ouvrir ma bouche pour lui permettre d'atteindre une énième fois son but, mes yeux s'entrebâillèrent aussi. Ma tête penchée en arrière afin de recevoir le liquide, me permit de le voir. Un léger froncement marquait ses sourcils et sa main était crispée sur la bouteille transparente. Mon regard fut de suite attiré par celle-ci, mais une lueur dans les prunelles grises m'empêcha de le détourner d'elles. Je les fixais donc, lui rendant son regard. Je pus y voir qu'il était partagé entre incompréhension et trahison. Etait-ce donc un test ? Le regard blessé me le confirma. Ce fut alors à mon tour d'être indécis. Ma paume se resserra instinctivement autour de mon verre, voulant protéger celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, mais mon cœur s'emballa. Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais prendre la bonne décision. D'un geste ferme, je reposai le verre sur la table, profitant du fait que mon torse soit baissé pour lécher mes lèvres enduites du liquide doré. Puis, je me relevai, enlevai la bouteille de ses mains et lui souris franchement, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Mon blond me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa. Tendrement, je répondis à son geste et profitai de ses yeux fermés pour admirer une dernière fois le verre rempli. J'avais tout mon temps pour venir le déguster plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOo

Encore une fois, cela n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, et… Ne faîtes pas comme lui !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
